A potential seller of real estate contacts a listing agent to list the real estate property. Potential buyers may locate potential properties through Internet searches or direct communications with buyer's agents. A seller must see the property and may need professional inspection. Prior to a real estate closing the buyer may wish to make a final walk through for a final check of the conditions of the property. The current paradigm of real estate scheduling involves buyers contacting their agent, who must then contact the seller's agent who then contacts the seller. The property may be unavailable at certain times and the parties required for an activity may not be easily matched. The process may involve multiple iterations until appointments for real estate showings, inspections, and walk through can occur. This outdated method of coordinating buyers', sellers', and agents' schedules results in tedious phone tag and frustration on the part of parties not too to mention the obvious inefficiencies. There is no focus to the process of making the property available for the different activities to achieve the result of having a transaction of the property.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler process that keeps the listing real estate agents as the center of the online transaction, allows the buyer's agents to respond to the needs of their clients with instant showing confirmations, and enables agents to respond quickly to client demands.